White Tigress
by Universe15
Summary: Mientras Jackie y su familia luchaban contra Shen du, los talismanes fueron teletransportados a un nuevo mundo que tiene sus propios artefactos mágicos. crossover con las aventuras de Jackie Chan.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autor:**esta historia es un crossover de Miraculous Ladybug y las aventuras de Jackie chan

* * *

Era de noche en París, de repente se abrió un portal en el cielo y de el salieron doce talismanes que cayeron en lugares aleatorios, uno de ellos cayó en una habitación de una chica rubia sentada pensando en su cama qué quedó espantada porque pasó volando cerca de ella, y ella con miedo se acercó al objeto y lo vió qué tenía forma octagonal con dos tigres grabados.

-Que feo amuleto, pero de dónde habrá salido-dijo Chloe preguntándose dé dónde salió y tomando el talismán, estaba de mal humor había pasado unas horas desde que ladybug le dijo qué no volvería a usar el prodigio de la abeja, ella estaba enojada, en ese momento el talismán brilló y se partió en dos provocando qué Chloe se desmayada.

**Al día siguiente**

Había dos chicas acostadas, cada una con la mitad del talismán en cada mano, el talismán había dividido el lado bueno del malo en seres separados, hasta qué una de ellas se despertó ya qué iba a desayunar, creyendo qué lo qué pasó la noche anterior era un sueño, fue al restaurante del hotel para reunirse con su padre.

-Buenos días Chloe, ¿Cómo dormiste?-pregunto el alcalde André Bourgeois.

-Bien papá-hablo Chloe un poco triste por los sucesos del día anterior.

-Chloe siento mucho lo qué pasó ayer, estabas bajó la influencia de ese villano-hablo el alcalde tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

-No papá, ladybug tenía razón, la traicione y trate de robar los demás prodigios, creo qué debería tratar de cambiar mi forma de ser-dijo Chloe sorprendiendo a su papá pero él pensó qué ella había reflexionado sobre sus actos y empezaron a comer.

-Bien, ya me tengo que ir a la escuela-comento Chloe al terminar de comer para después empezar a irse-nos vemos luego papá.

-hasta luego Chloe-se despidió el alcalde.

**De vuelta en el cuarto de Chloe**

La segunda rubia se levantó, y era completamente idéntica a Chloe, pero está era diferente, tenía una mirada llena de odió y enojó, tenía qué sacar toda la irá qué tenía y así salió de la habitación yendo al restaurante cuando llegó empezó levantando sillas y tirándolas, comiendo como un salvaje, empuja a la gente a todas partes, luego llegó el alcalde, el se sorprendió al verla.

-chloe, ¿Qué haces aquí no ibas a la escuela y porqué haces ésto?-pregunto el alcalde.

-¿Escuela?, no voy a ir, y sabes qué me voy de aqui-grito ella para después irse no sin antes tirar tres mesas, dejándolo sorprendido.

**Mientras tanto con la Chloe buena**

Ella iba en él automóvil, ella había decidido cambiar, pero no sabía qué ella en realidad era el lado bueno de Chloe qué fue separado de su lado malo cuando tomó el talismán, antes de ir a la escuela se detuvo a comprar y luego volvió a la limosina para dirigirse a la escuela, estaba tan pérdida en sus pensamientos hasta qué él chófer le aviso qué habían llegado a la escuela, cuando salió del automóvil Sabrina se acercó a ella y cuando Chloe la vió la abrazo.

-Sabrina, ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto Chloe sorprendiendo mucho a Sabrina y a todos-siento mucho las veces qué te he tratado mal.

**En la casa de marinette minutos antes**

Estaba dormida hasta qué una criatura roja la despertó.

-Marinette despierta llegarás tarde-le habló Tikki.

-eehh-dijo ella despertando y viendo el celular viendo qué era tarde, hasta qué notó qué había un talismán en el suelo con un grabado parecido a un conejo-¿que es esto no estaba aquí ayer?.

-No lo se Marinette, pero siento energía mágica muy poderosa-hablo Tikki acercándose.

-¿En serio?, pero qué poder tendrá, ¿Será cómo con mí prodigio?-pregunto Marinette.

-No se, sólo sé que es un objeto mágico, y nadie a entrado a este cuarto-respondio Tikki.

-Si tan sólo el maestro fu estuviera aquí, sabría qué hacer-dijo ella tristemente, una vez se terminó de preparar guardó el talismán en su mochila y a Tikki en su bolso, después bajó corriendo, desayuno rápido, se despidió de sus padres, una vez qué salió checó su celular y vió qué faltaban unos minutos, así qué empezó a correr, en ese momento él talismán empezó a brillar y la velocidad de Marinette aumento mucho llegando a la escuela en segundos.

-eehh, ¿cómo llegué tan rápido?-se preguntó Marinette.

-Marinette, llegarás tardé-hablo Tikki quién no supo lo qué pasó.

-Tikki, ya llegamos, de alguna manera llegué en segundos-le explicó Marinette a Tikki dejándola impresionada.

-¡Marinette!, chica está es la primera vez qué llegas antes de qué suene el timbre de entrada-escucho Marinette atrás de ella sorprendiendola, haciendo qué escondiera a Tikki.

-Si está vez me desperté a tiempo-mintio debido a qué ella no sabía tampoco cómo llego antes, y vió una limosina y pensó qué podría ser Adrien ya qué aún no había terminado de superar su enamoramiento, se emocionó al pensar qué era él, pero se decepcionó al ver qué era Chloe, pero se sorprendió junto con Alya al ver a Chloe abrazar a Sabrina y disculparse.

**En la casa de Adrien minutos antes**

Estaba un chico rubio, se estaba preparando para ir a la escuela mientras su kwami comía queso, hasta qué vió un talismán en el suelo qué tenía un grabado de un buey.

-Que raro ésto no estaba ayer, ¿Plagg sabés qué es esto?-pregunto Adrien a Plagg.

-No se Adrien, pero siento una energía mágica muy poderosa-respondio Plagg volviendo a concentrarse en su queso.

-¿Pero de dónde salió?, será igual que mi prodigio-pregunto Adrien guardándolo en la bolsa del pantalón, Plagg se metió en su chaqueta y Adrien se fue con Nathalie a comer para después se fuera en la limosina a la escuela, cuándo llegó se puso a platicar con Nino, y después se sorprendió al ver qué Marinette por primera vez llegó antes, pero más le sorprendió al ver a Chloe abrazando a Sabrina y pidiéndole disculpas y ella al ver a Adrien dejo a Sabrina y le saltó encima a Adrien y le empezó a besar mucho.

-Hola, ¿Adrinikis cómo has estado?-pregunto Chloe.

-Bien Chloe-dijo Adrien un poco sorprendido, luego entraron al salón pero Chloe no fue a sentarse.

-Oigan todos, me disculpo por las cosas malas qué les he hecho y dicho, me arrepiento de eso y espero poder conseguir llevarme bien con todos a partir de ahora-hablo Chloe con una sonrisa en su rostro para después sacar unos brazaletes dorados de su bolso-Quiero darles éstos brazaletes de la amistad como regaló y muestra de qué quiero cambiar-dijo ella empezando a ir por cada asiento dándole a cada uno un brazalete y un abrazo, sorprendido a todos.

-¿Alya no crees qué Chloe está muy rara hoy?-pregunto en susurros Marinette a Alya.

-Es cierto, primero le pidió disculpas a Sabrina y ahora ella está disculpándose con nosotros, abrazando y dándonos regalos, o ella se volvió loca o se levantó de buen humor-respondio alya muy sorprendida por el cambió de comportamiento de Chloe, estaban tan distraídas qué no notaron qué Chloe se acercó a ellas abrazandolas a las dos.

-Marinette, Alya, aquí tienen sus brazaletes, y Marinette lamentó todas las cosas malas qué te he hecho, esperó qué podamos empezar de nuevo y volvernos las mejores amigas-hablo Chloe sorprendiendo a Alya y Marinette mucho más Marinette. Entonces llegó la maestra haciendo qué se sentará. Todos pusieron atención porqué querían distraerse de la sorpresa qué les causó el cambio de Chloe.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Nota de autor:**qué les pareció dejen comentarios por favor y cómo terminaron los talismanes en el mundo de ladybug se dirá más adelante.


	2. Chapter 2

**nota de autor:** aqui esta el segundo capitulo y agradesco JBlaser por ayudarme

* * *

Gabriel Agreste estaba viendo su computadora, mirando los archivos de el libro de lo prodigios buscando algo qué pudiera darle información sobre el talismán con un grabado de un gallo qué encontró en su estudio, Nooroo le dijo qué sentía magia muy poderosa en el talismán, en ese momento llegó Nathalie.

-¿Señor sigue buscando información qué nos sea útil sobre el talismán?-pregunto Nathalie.

-Si, pero seguro qué nos puede servir de algo si averiguamos qué poder tiene-respondio Gabriel-podríamos usarlo para conseguir los prodigios, pero no viene nada sobre el en el libro-hablo Gabriel, en ese momento el talismán brilló y Gabriel empezó a flotar en el aire, cuando él se dió cuenta se asustó por un momento pero luego sonrió.

**En otra parte con el lado malo de Chloe**

El lado malo de chloe estaba por la calle pensando cómo sacar toda su ira, había estado haciendo lo mismo qué hizo en el restaurante de el hotel pero ella se estaba cansado, así qué caminó pensando qué podía hacer, y encontró tirados en el suelo dos talismanes uno con un grabado de Dragón y el otro de una serpiente.

-Estos talismanes me recuerdan al del sueño de ayer, o puede qué no haya sido un sueño-penso ella y se dispuso a probar sosteniendo fuertemente el talisman de la serpiente, se quedó mirando el talismán y vió cómo su mano se volvió invisible, luego se miró así misma y vió qué se había vuelto completamente invisible, se sorprendió mucho y después volvió a ser visible, luego probó el del dragón y salió una llamarada de fuego, empezó a pensar qué haría con los talismanes, después vió un automóvil y una persona saliendo de él para saludar a otra persona, entonces Chloe sonrió.

**En la escuela después de clases**

Las clases habían terminado, la maestra ya se había ido y todos estaban apunto de irse hasta qué Chloe las detuvo de irse.

-Chicas porfavor podrían esperar un momento-dijo Chloe haciendo qué todas se detuvieran-quisiera que ustedes vinieran a mi casa para que platiquemos y podamos hacernos amigas-dijo Chloe sorprendiendo a todos-lo siento chicos solo es para las chicas, si ustedes chicas aceptan las esperaré afuera.

Todos sé quedaron sorprendidos por las cosas qué pasaban.

-Esto está muy raro, Chloe está siendo amable, dando regalos y abrazando a todos, nadie cambia de la noche a la mañana-hablo Marinette.

-Es cierto, aunque quisiera cambiar está siendo muy amigable, demasiado amigable, si ella quisiera cambiar sería poco a poco no tanto en tan poco tiempo-explico Alya.

-Si, puede estar tramando algo o se volvió loca-dijo Nino.

-Conosco a Chloe desde niños y se cómo es, así qué me sorprende su cambió-hablo Adrien.

-¿Creen qué pudo haber sido un Akuma o algo así?-pregunto Alix, eso los puso a pensar a todos, ya que había habido akumas capaces de alterar sentimientos y personalidades, no podían descartar ésa posibilidad, al final decidieron ir a la casa de Chloe a tratar de ver si encontraban una pista de lo que le había pasado, todos salieron del salón no sin antes llamar por teléfono a sus padres para avisarles, sólo Marinette se quedó atrás.

-¿Que pasa Marinette no vas a ir?-pregunto Tikki a su portadora.

-Si Tikki, es sólo qué estaba pensando, el mismo día qué encuentro el talismán, llegó en segundos a la escuela, y Chloe cambia por completo su actitud, ¿crees qué alla más talismanes y uno de ellos tenga qué ver con Chloe?-pregunto Marinette.

-No lo sé Marinette, pero sentí otra energía mágica cómo la del talismán aquí, así qué alguien más debe tener otro-respondio Tikki.

-¿Pero tendrá qué ver con Chloe?-pregunto Marinette.

-No sé, pero si sentí energía mágica viniendo de ella-respondio Tikki.

Decidieron dejar eso para qué pudieran investigar cuando fueran con Chloe.

**En el baño con Adrien.**

-¿Que pasa no vas a irte?-pregunto Plagg a Adrien.

-¿Plagg no encuentras raro el comportamiento de Chloe?-pregunto Adrien.

-Si, es extraño y sentí magia viniendo de ella-respondio Plagg.

-¿Magia, Será como el talismán?-pregunto Adrien.

-No lo sé, pero sentí una fuerte energía mágica cerca cómo la del talismán-respondio Plagg.

-Creo qué tendré que investigar luego-dijo Adrien, después salió del baño y llegó con los demás. Ya afuera vio qué Chloe se ofreció a llevarlas a todas en su limosina y se sorprendieron todos, ya después todos los demás se fueron a sus casas, solo Adrien tuvo qué irse en su limosina pero a una sesión de fotos.

**Minutos después en el hotel donde vive Chloe**

Las chicas habían entrado al hotel, sorprendentemente Chloe se ofreció a llevar las cosas de Marinette y ella no quiso, al final Chloe la convenció lo único qué no llevaba era el bolso de Marinette qué logró convencerla de qué le dejará eso, todas seguían a Chloe aún cuando ya habían estado aquí cuando fue la experiencia de la escuela y cuando Chloe hizo el baile.

-¿Alya tu crees qué esto es algún truco o algo así?-pregunto Marinette en susurros.

-No lo sé Marinette, pero ella parece estar actuando así por voluntad propia, a diferencia de cuando hizo el baile parecía hacerlo a la fuerza-respondio Alya.

Siguieron caminando y sé toparon con él alcalde André qué miró a Chloe con una mirada de enojó.

-Chloe, ¿dónde has estado?, primero dices qué vas a la escuela y qué cambiarás y luego te veo causando un desastre, diciendo qué no irás a la escuela y te vas-hablo enojado André, sorprendiendo a todas y más a Chloe qué no sabía de qué estaba hablando su padre.

-Pero papá, sí fuí a la escuela y no recuerdo haber hecho algo de lo qué dijiste-respondio Chloe.

-Es cierto, ella estuvo con nosotras en la escuela así qué no pudo haber sido ella-hablo Marinette no pudiendo creer qué defendiera a Chloe, y todas las demás la apoyaron, el alcalde no sabía si creerles a ellas o no, mientras tanto Chloe qué escuchaba a las demás defenderla sonrió feliz.

-Papá, no recuerdo nada de lo qué dijiste pero te pido perdón por lo qué hice aunque no lo recuerdo-hablo Chloe disculpándose por lo que su padre le había dicho que hizo, sorprendiendo a todos, entonces el alcalde decidió dejarla ir hasta que pudiera saber qué estaba pasando, entonces todas siguieron caminando hacia el cuarto de Chloe.

-Oigan, creó qué ésto está muy raro, el alcalde dijo qué Chloe hizo algo, pero ella no lo recuerda, pero no parecía estar mintiendo-dijo Alix, en ese instante todas se pusieron a pensar, estaban tan distraídas qué no se dieron cuenta de qué llegaron al cuarto de Chloe.

-Oigan chicas qué les parece sí le pido porfavor a mi mayordomo qué traiga algo de comer-les dijo Chloe abriendo la puerta para qué todas pasarán, dentro del bolso de Marinette, Tikki sintió otra energía mágica cómo la del talismán pero se sentía más débil qué los otros qué había sentido.

-Marinette, siento una energía mágica parecida a la del talismán, pero menos poderosa-dijo en susurros Tikki a su portadora-la siento en la cama.

Pero antes qué pudiera acercarse a ver, el mayordomo llegó con la comida y tuvo que dejar eso para después, y empezaron a comer, después se pusieron a cantar y bailar, después de cantar y bailar durante un rato se dispusieron a descansar, Marinette se dispuso a buscar la fuente de magia que sintió Tikki, entonces Chloe abrazo y le hablo a Marinette.

-Marinette, te había dicho qué quería empezar de nuevo, qué tal si te hago un cambio de imagen completo-dijo Chloe a Marinette.

-No es necesario Chloe-respondio Marinette, pero Chloe la agarró y sé dirigió al bañó.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Nota de autor: **qué les pareció dejen comentarios porfavor


	3. Chapter 3

**nota de autor:** aqui esta el tercer capitulo y agradesco JBlaser por ayudarme

* * *

Estaban Chloe y Marinette en el baño, Marinette trataba de convencer a Chloe qué no le hiciera un cambio de imagen.

-Chloe en serio no es necesario-le dijo Marinette a Chloe, para después tratar de irse.

-Yo creó qué un cambio de imagen puede servir para unirnos-hablo Chloe agarrando a Marinette del brazo y haciéndola girar, mientras gira, Chloe le pone una chaqueta amarilla exactamente igual que la suya, además de colocarle tacones blancos en sus pies, después de que Marinette terminara de girar, se cae sobre una silla sintiéndose mareada, Chloe aprovechó la oportunidad para continuar con el cambio de imagen

Ella primero hace sus uñas, las pinta, le da una manicura francesa, luego toma su bolso para sacar un poco de maquillaje y cepillo para el cabello, comienza a aplicar un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, luego ella saca la sombra de ojos y usa un cepillo para poner el polvo en los párpados con el color azul claro, la máscara de pestañas fue la siguiente y se aplicó cuidadosamente en las pestañas haciéndolas un poco más grandes, por último, se aplica el lápiz labial rosa en los labios para hacerlos un poco más grandes, Chloe luego trabajó en su cabello cepillándolo, cortándolo un poco y lo pone en una cola de caballo.

Marinette después recupera sus sentidos, se mira a sí misma en un espejo y ve que se parece exactamente a Chloe, haciéndola gritar por dentro, pero decidió fingir que le gusta para no ofender a Chloe.

-Y bien, ¿que te parece?-pregunto Chloe.

-Me gusta Chloe-respondio Marinette fingiendo qué le gustaba.

-Que bien, vamos con las demás para qué vean tú nueva imagen-dijo Chloe agarrando a Marinette para salirse del bañó, una vez qué salieron todas la vieron y se quedaron sorprendidas, pero al igual que Marinette decidieron fingir que les gusta.

-Te vez muy bien Marinette-hablo Alya fingiendo que le gustaba, todas las demás le dieron elogios, Marinette entendió qué decidieron fingir para no ofender a Chloe, una vez que toda la sorpresa se pasó, siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo, Chloe pidió a su mayordomo qué trajera algo para almorzar, después de almorzar, volvieron a bailar, cantar, después Chloe les hablo.

-Oigan, ¿Qué les parece si nos tomamos fotos para conmemorar esté día?-pregunto Chloe.

-No, no es necesario-respondio Marinette tratando de ocultar, qué no quería ser fotografiada con el atuendo qué le puso Chloe.

-Vamos, es para conmemorar esté momento en que nos estamos divirtiendo, y qué estamos empezando a volvernos amigas-explico Chloe, Marinette aceptó a regañadientes y así todas se tomaron fotos, haciendo poses y algunas poses eran graciosas.

**Mientras tanto con el alcalde ****André**

El alcalde había sido llamado para ver las cámaras de seguridad por el guardia.

-Bien, ¿qué querías mostrarme?-Pregunto André.

-Bueno, probablemente no me creería si se lo dijera así qué por eso lo llamé, tiene qué ver esto-respondio el guardia, reproduciendo el vídeo que mostraba el exterior del cuarto de Chloe y a ella saliendo de el, después el guardia aceleró el vídeo y se vio salir de nuevo a Chloe, pero no sé vio cuando ella volvió a entrar.

-¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto el alcalde.

-Habia dos Chloes señor, la Chloe qué hizo el desastre en el restaurante fue la segunda Chloe-respondio el guardia.

-Eso puede ser un Akuma qué se hace pasar por Chloe, tengo qué llamar a la policía para qué hagan algo mientras ladybug llega y también tengo qué disculparme con Chloe-hablo André tomando su teléfono.

**De vuelta en el cuarto de Chloe**

Todas habían decidido descansar de nuevo, sorprendemente Chloe les dijo qué quería ayudar a Marinette con respecto a Adrien y le dió muy buenos consejos, después de eso Marinette finalmente pudo acercarse a la cama de Chloe y ver la fuente mágica qué Tikki había sentido, cuando buscó vió un objeto, qué se parecía al talismán que encontró, sólo qué estaba a la mitad y tenía un grabado de tigre en lugar de conejo.

-Chloe, ¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Marinette a Chloe.

-Ese talismán, creí que había sido un sueño-respondio Chloe.

-¿Cómo que un sueño?-pregunto todas a la vez.

-Ayer en la noche, eso pasó volando cerca de mi, lo agarré y empezó a brillar, y creo qué me desmayé pero cuando eso paso el talismán estaba completo-respondio Chloe.

**En otro lugar con la Chloe mala**

Chloe estaba esperando el momento para robar el auto el sujeto no se había alejado del todo del automóvil, entonces ella vió qué se alejó lo suficiente, utilizando el talismán de la serpiente para qué no la vean se acercó al automóvil, una vez que entró en el automóvil vió qué dejaron las llaves adentró, arrancó el automóvil y volvió a ser visible, cerró la puerta y piso el acelerador a fondo.

-Que, mi automóvil, llamaré a la policía-dijo gritando el dueño del automóvil al ver qué su automóvil fue robado.

**Mientras tanto con Adrien**

Adrien estaba practicando esgrima con Kagami cómo su compañera, hasta qué habló el instructor para decir qué se terminó la clase, una vez en los casilleros Adrien guardaba sus cosas en su mochila, hasta qué se le cayó el talismán sin qué se diera cuenta, Kagami qué estaba ahí lo vió y lo levanto sorprendida.

-Adrien, se te cayó esto-dijo Kagami dándole el talismán.

-ahh, gracias no vi que se me cayó-le agradeció Adrien a Kagami.

-Adrien, ¿De dónde sacaste ése talismán?-pregunto Kagami. Adrien dudó en responderle, pero decidió decirle la verdad.

-Estaba en mi habitación-respondio Adrien.

-Adrien, yo también encontré uno de esos talismánes-hablo Kagami sacando un talismán con un grabado de Carnero en el.

**De vuelta con el lado bueno de Chloe en el hotel**

Todas estaban sorprendidas por lo que Chloe les había dicho, ahora más que nunca pensaron que algo debió pasar, tal vez fue un akuma.

-Chloe, creó qué eso debió causar tú cambio, no sé cómo pero seguro fue el talismán-hablo Marinette.

-Eso no es posible, yo me siento normal y bien-dijo Chloe.

-Chloe, yo también encontré un talismán-dijo Marinette mostrando el talismán con grabado de conejo-tambien lo encontré en mi habitación, cuando salí de mi casa iba tarde a la escuela y llegue en cuestión de segundos, tal vez fue el talismán el que me ayudó a llegar rápido.

Eso volvió a sorprender a todas, les hizo pensar que no debió ser una coincidencia que ambas encontrarán un talismán y les allá pasado algo raro, Alya tubo qué irse porque olvidó algo en la escuela y Chloe se ofreció a lleverla en su limosina, en ese momento llegó el Alcalde.

-Chloe, ya se qué fue lo qué pasó, hay un Akuma qué se parece a ti, ese Akuma fue el qué causó el desastre en el restaurante, me disculpo por pensar qué fuiste tú-dijo André disculpándose con su hija-Ya llamé a la policía para qué se encargue de eso mientras llega ladybug-dijo André.

**Mientras tanto con Gabriel Agreste.**

Gabriel y Nathalie estaban en la guarida subterránea, había tenido suerte de todos los lugares en los qué podía encontrar otro talismán con un grabado de perro, encontró otro en su guarida, trató de averiguar si tenía los mismos poderes qué el otro talismán, pero resultó que no, no tenía el mismo poder qué el otro talismán.

-Señor, tal vez cada talismán tenga un poder diferente-dijo Nathalie.

-Es cierto, pero cómo saber cuál es el poder, el del otro talismán me permitió flotar, tal vez allá alguno qué pueda curar-hablo Gabriel, una vez qué terminaron todo Gabriel subió primero, pero un pilar calló en el ascensor cuando iba a la mitad rompiéndolo haciendo qué Gabriel cayera, Nathalie gritó cuando vió que cayó en el piso, se acercó corriendo hacia el, pero se sorprendió mucho al ver qué se levantó cómo si nada.

-Señor, ¿cómo es que no le pasó nada?-pregunto Nathalie.

-Creo que fue el talismán, eso debió protegerme, eso puede significar que tal vez haya un talismán que pueda curar a mi esposa-respondio Gabriel.

**En otro lugar en ese momento**

Se empezó a abrir un portal y de el salieron varias personas.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Nota de autor:** qué les pareció dejen comentarios porfavor y está historia se lleva acabo después del final de la tercera temporada.


	4. Chapter 4

**nota de autor:** aqui esta el tercer capitulo y agradesco JBlaser por ayudarme

* * *

Se había abierto un portal y de el salieron varias personas.

-¿En qué lugar estamos Tío?-pregunto una niña.

-No lo se Jade, pero estamos en otra dimensión qué se parece a la nuestra-respondio una persona mayor con una lagartija en su mano-solo se qué tenemos qué encontrar los talismánes.

-El Tío tiene razón Jade, y será mejor qué regreses por el portal, ésto podría ser peligroso-dijo un hombre.

-Pero Jackie-exclamo Jade, Jackie estuvo apuntó de decir algo, hasta qué el portal se cerró.

**En la escuela en ése momento**

Alya estaba caminando por los pasillos, había encontrado lo qué se le había olvidado, quería regresar con las demás para averiguar de donde venían los talismanes, iba por el pasillo hasta qué encontró un talismán en el suelo, el talismán tenía un grabado de rata en el.

-Otro talismán, si el que tenía Marinette le permitió llegar rápido a la escuela y el de Chloe cambio su comportamiento, ¿Qué hará éste?-se preguntó Alya, en ese momento recibió una llamada de Marinette que le aviso qué había dos Chloes, una vez qué terminaron de hablar colgaron.

-Esto si que esta extrañó, cuando aparecen los talismanes algo raro ocurre, creó que tengo qué investigar-hablo Alya empezando a irse.

**En ese mismo momento en el parque**

Estaba Nino soplando burbujas hasta qué vió en el suelo un talismán qué tenía un grabado de Mono, lo recogió y se preguntó de donde salió ese talismán, hasta que se le acercó un perro.

-Un perro, ¿hola amigo buscás a tu dueño?-pregunto Nino, hasta que el talismán brilló dejándolo aturdido, una vez que se recuperó se miró a si mismo, y se dió cuenta de qué se había convertido en un perro, él decidió ir con Alya a pedir ayuda, por si acaso agarró el talismán con la boca ya que no podía agarrarlo porque no tenía manos.

**Devuelta con Jackie y su grupo**

Estaban todos siguiendo al Tío, ya que estaba usando un conjuro localizador.

-No puedo creer qué los talismanes terminarán en ésta dimensión-dijo Jade.

-Si, aunque no fue lo qué se planeó al menos Shendu no los encontrará fácilmente-hablo Jackie recordando como pasó todo.

**Flashback**

Todos estaban en la bóveda dónde se guardan los talismanes en la sección 13, Shendu estaba afuera de la bóveda y estaba apunto de entrar.

-Tio te puedes dar prisa con ese conjuro-hablo Jade observando al Tio haciendo un conjuro que abrió un portal para atrapar a Shendu en una dimensión dónde no podrá escapar ni hacer dañó.

-No se puede apurar la magia, si se hace mal todos serían absorbidos por el portal y terminar en otra dimensión ya sea a la que queremos mandar a Shendu o a otra-dijo El Tío.

-Aun no puedo creer qué Drago volviera a ayudar a su padre-dijo Jade.

-Tal vez halló una forma de convencerlo-respondio Jackie.

Mientras el Tío preparaba todo varios ninjas de sombras de Khan entraron y Jackie empezó a pelear con ellos, pero uno de ellos término interrumpiendo el ritual, haciendo qué el portal se volvió inestable empezando a absorber todo, todos corrieron a sujetarse de algo, y así evitaron ser absorbidos pero los talismanes fueron absorbidos en su lugar y luego el portal se cerró, cuando Shendu entró y vió qué no estaban rugió de furia y se fue.

**Fin del flashback**

-Si, pero Shendu puede encontrar la manera de llegar a éste mundo, tal y cómo nosotros lo hicimos-dijo el tío, entonces la lagartija empezó a brillar-hay un talismán cerca, vamos.

**En el hotel de Chloe**

Estaban todas preocupadas, pensando y Alya se comunicaba con ellas con su celular.

-Oigan, ¿no creen qué pudo ser un akuma el qué hiciera ésto?-pregunto Sabrina.

-Eso es posible, pero ¿Porque les daría un talismán y porque no a aparecido y reclamado los prodigios-pregunto Alix.

-No se, tal vez sea un plan del Akuma-respondio Marinette-pero cada talismán tiene un poder diferente, como el que encontré, tal vez me dió super velocidad o algo así.

-Si, y el de Chloe se partió en dos y ahora hay dos Chloes-hablo Juleka.

-Y una Chloe actúa demasiado amable y la otra actúa demasiado salvaje según lo que dijo el alcalde-dijo Milene.

-Tal vez, la segunda Chloe sea un Akuma qué le saco a Chloe toda su maldad y tomó su forma atraves del talismán-sugirio Marinette.

-Si, ¿pero porque hacer más talismanes?-pregunto Alya, todas pensaron y Alya colgó porque había llegado al hotel, minutos después entró al cuarto, entonces el alcalde André entró.

-Tal parece qué el Akuma hizo lo mismo que hizo aquí durante un rato cuando salió y ahora robó un automóvil-dijo el alcalde entrando con Chloe ya después de hablar con la policía.

Marinette tenía qué encontrar un momento para transformarse en ladybug, estuvo a punto de irse hasta que Alya habló.

-Yo también encontré un talismán-dijo Alya mostrando el talismán con grabado de rata-solo que no se que es lo que haga.

-creo que deberías tener cuidado Alya, no sabés que puede hacer, podría ser algo malo, podría hacer algo que podría matar a los demás- le recomendó Marinette.

-Pero Marinette, no me ha pasado nada, tal vez se necesité algo que active cada talismán-sugiro Alya-y investigué y parece que los talismanes se basan en el zodiaco chino y la rata es simbolo protector y traedor de prosperidad material y también asociada con la inteligencia, la astucia, la agresión, la riqueza, el carisma y el orden, pero también con la muerte, la guerra, lo oculto, la pestilencia y las atrocidades, bueno me voy tengo que ir a grabar esté akuma-dijo Alya marchándose.

**En otro lugar con la versión mala de Chloe**

Chloe estaba conduciendo a toda velocidad, había muchas patrullas de policía trás de ella, estaba tratando de evadirlos, pero no podía dejarlos atrás.

-Estos policías no me dejan en paz creó qué tendré qué dejar el auto y huir usando el talismán que me hace invisible-dijo Chloe, se detuvo de repente cuando estaba apunto de estrellarse.

-Muy bien salga del vehículo con las manos en alto-dijo un policía por altavoz qué salió de una de las patrullas, todos vieron que la puerta se abrió pero no salió nadie, el policía se acercó a ver y vió que no había nadie-no puede ser escapó, hay que buscarla.

Mientras se alejaba siendo invisible vió a Adrien saliendo de un edificio junto con Kagami, Chloe decidió acercarseles.

**Punto de vista de Adrien**

Estaba saliendo de las clases de esgrima, platicando con Kagami sobré los talismanes qué encontramos para saber que hacer y de repente apareció Chloe pero tenía una mirada diferente de la de antes, como si estuviera llena de maldad, ella saco un talismán con un grabado de dragón y nos apuntó a Kagami y a mi, y salió una llamarada del talismán, por suerte pudimos esquivarlo, mi guardaespaldas trató de detenerla pero ella desapareció y momentos después apareció enfrenté de nosotros.

-Calmate Chloe no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte-le dije pero me ignoró, mientras esquivamos sus ataques terminamos en medio de la calle, ella estuvo a punto de atacar hasta que oímos el claxon de un coche, pude hacer rápidamente aún lado a Kagami y me preparé para el impacto extendiendo las manos enfrente y cerrando los ojos, cuándo escuché un ruido de choqué pero no me moví ni sentí dolor, cuando abrí los ojos vi que el coche estaba abollado donde tenía puestas las manos.

**Mientras tanto con Gabriel Agreste.**

-Señor, ¿Qué haremos?-pregunto Nathalie.

-Hay qué esperar hasta que pueda crear un villano para qué pueda conseguir todos los talismanes si hay más, y si no hay un talismán qué pueda curar a mi esposa, podemos usar los talismanes para conseguir los prodigios-dijo Gabriel.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Nota de autor: **qué les pareció dejen comentarios porfavor


	5. Chapter 5

**nota de autor:** aqui esta el quinto capitulo y agradesco JBlaser por ayudarme

* * *

Adrien, Chloe y Kagami se quedaron sorprendidos, Adrien al ver que Chloe se distrajo por la sorpresa tomo a Kagami y empezaron a correr, una vez qué Chloe se recuperó de la sorpresa empezó a perseguirlos.

-Adrien, ¿cómo es que detuviste ese automóvil?-pregunto Kagami corriendo.

-No lo sé, pero me imagino qué tuvo que ver con el talismán, lo tengo en mi mochila, parece que cada talismán tiene un poder diferente, el qué tiene Chloe lanza fuego-respondio Adrien también corriendo.

**Con el grupo de Jackie**

Estaban siguiendo al Tío, la lagartija que usaba cómo hechizo localizador empezaba a brillar más fuerte cerca de la torre Eiffel.

-El talismán está cerca-dijo el Tío, cuando se acercaron más a la torre Eiffel encontraron el talismán del cerdo.

-El talismán del cerdo, aún nos faltan once talismanes-hablo Jackie.

-Si y lo bueno es que no hay villanos que quieran los talismanes así que será más fácil-dijo Jade.

-No te emociones, no conocemos nada de éste mundo y algo más puede haber villanos que puedan querer esos talismanes si los descubren-dijo el Tío, empezaron a caminar un rato sin que la lagartija brillará, hasta qué pasaron a unos metros cerca de ellos corriendo un chico rubio que iba agarrado de la mano de una chica, pero les sorprendió que la lagartija empezó a brillar de nuevo.

-Esos chicos deben tener talismanes, vamos tras ellos-dijo Jackie.

**En el hotel con el lado bueno de Chloe**

Marinette estaba preocupada, tenía que transformarse para ir a detener el Akuma.

-Oigan tengo que irme, tengo cosas que hacer en mi casa-mintio Marinette.

-Esta bien pero ten cuidado-dijo Alix, todas se despidieron y le dijeron que se cuidará.

-¿No quieres que te lleve mi chófer?-pregunto Chloe.

-No es necesario Chloe, bueno me voy-dijo Marinette yéndose rápido para ir buscar el Akuma.

**En otro lugar con la Chloe Mala**

Había perdido a Adrien y a Kagami de vista, asi que se puso a causar caos quemando árboles y autos, así estuvo hasta que vió a Alya que la estaba grabando y decidió atacarla, se empezó a acercarse a ella.

-Hola Alya cómo te va-dijo Chloe con una sonrisa malvada, Alya empezó a correr y Chloe la persiguió y se metió a un edificio, Chloe se detuvo a ver qué era y vió que era el museo, así que decidió entrar.

-Sal Alya, o empezaré a quemar todo-al ver qué no salía empezó a quemar todo lo que había ahi.

**Punto de vista de Alya**

Me estaba escondido del Akuma que se parecía a Chloe, por suerte ella se fue para otra parte del museo.

-Muy bien, creó que es momento para tratar de ver que hace esté talismán-dije tratando de averiguar que hacía pero no pasaba nada, así que decidí caminar buscando al Akuma, sólo tenía que ser cuidadosa de que no me viera y estaría bien, pasé cerca de unas armaduras de caballero, en ese momento el talismán que llevaba en la mano empezó a brillar y se metió adentró de una de las armaduras, entonces esa armadura empezó a moverse.

-Asi que ése talismán le da vida a los objetos inanimados-dije con miedo, la armadura se acercó a mí.

-¿Quien eres tú y donde estoy?-pregunto la armadura, estuve a punto de responder hasta que el Akuma se nos acercó, atacó a la armadura con el talismán de dragón, la armadura usó el escudo que traía para protegerse.

**Con el equipo de Jackie**

Estaban perdidos, ya no encontraron a los chicos que el conjuro detectó que tenían talismanes.

-Ya los perdimos de vista-dijo el tío hasta que la lagartija empezó a brillar de nuevo y vieron a una chica con lentes que huía de una chica rubia y vieron que la rubia tenía un talismán y que era el del dragón y las siguieron y entraron a un edificio.

-Entraron aquí, hay que buscarlas-dijo Jade.

-No, es muy peligroso, quedate aquí Jade-hablo Jackie, y dejó a Jade en un lugar seguro y el y el tío se fueron tras las chicas dentro del edificio solo que no se dieron cuenta de que Jade los siguió, entonces vieron que una armadura estaba entre las dos chicas y que la chica rubia estaba usando el talismán del dragón, mientras eso pasaba la otra chica con lentes se fue corriendo y la chica rubia se volvió invisible evadiendo a la armadura.

-Jackie, la armadura tiene otro talismán, tienes que quitarselo rápidamente-dijo el tío al ver que la lagartija brillaba-y algo más hay que ir con esas chicas para quitarle los talismanes que tienen.

-Si tío-hablo Jackie golpeando la armadura, haciendo que se callera en pedazos y el agarró el talismán.

-Bien el talismán de la rata-dijo Jade sorprendiendo a Jackie.

-Jade, ¿Que haces aquí?, te dije que te quedarás en un lugar seguro-dijo Jackie.

-No hay tiempo para eso, hay que buscarlas a ellas antes de que las perdamos de vista cómo a el chico y la chica de hace un rato-exclamo el tío, entonces todos comenzaron a ir tras ellas.

**En otra parte con Marinette**

Marinette estaba corriendo, buscando al Akuma, hasta que al fin lo encontró persiguiendo a Alya.

-Muy bien, Tikki es hora de transformarme-dijo Marinette hasta que alguien le tocó el hombro asustandola y haciendo que Tikki se escondiera.

-¿Que hacés aquí?, tienes qué buscar un lugar seguro-dijo el hombre.

-Jackie, tenemos que apurarnos para quitarle el talismán antes de que haga mas desastres-dijo un hombre más viejo-Y algo más hay qué detenerla antes de que quemé a alguien.

-Tio, solo estaba diciendole a ella que buscará un lugar seguro-dijo Jackie para voltear a Jade-y Jade ve a buscar un lugar seguro.

-Esta bien Jackie-dijo Jade.

-Bueno me voy a buscar un lugar seguro-hablo Marinette yéndose a esconder para transformarse, el hechizo del Tío brilló por un momento y luego se apagó sin que nadie lo viera, una vez que Marinette estuvo a solas le hablo a Tikki-Tikki esas personas saben de los talismanes.

-Eso o no saben lo peligrosos que pueden ser los talismanes-respondio Tikki.

-Bueno, sea cómo sea hay que detener al Akuma-dijo Marinette-Tikki motas!.

**Mientras con Adrien**

Estaba en su cuarto, el y Kagami habían evadido a Chloe, luego llamaron a sus chóferes y se fueron a sus respectivas casas, estuvo a punto de transformarse hasta que vió el reportaje de televisión.

-Nos informan que un Akuma se hace pasar por Chloe y a estado causado estragos, la verdadera Chloe se encuentra en el hotel con su padre, el Akuma a destruido el museo y ahora esta persiguiendo a una chica-dijo la reportera en televisión, Adrien apagó la televisión.

-Asi que era un Akuma-dijo Plagg.

-Si, Ladybug debe ir para allá, Plagg las garras-dijo Adrien empezando a transformarse.

**De vuelta con Jackie**

Estaban persiguiendo a la versión mala de Chloe que pareció haber perdido a la chica que perseguía, Jackie decidió acercarse a ella.

-Disculpe-dijo Jackie pensando que ella tenía un problema de ira-porque no hablamos tranquilamente, no se que le molesta pero se podría resolver sin violencia.

-No me importa lo que digas-dijo Chloe tomando el talismán y preparándose para usarlo hasta que un yoyo sujetó su mano.

-Alto ahí Akuma, no se quien eres y porque tomaste la apariencia de Chloe, pero esto no es la solución-dijo Ladybug.

-Alejate ésto es peligroso-dijo Jackie pensando que era una adolescente creyéndose superhéroe.

-No soy un Akuma yo soy la verdadera Chloe-dijo Chloe acordándose cómo Ladybug le dijo que no sería Queen Bee de nuevo.

-Eso es imposible, la verdadera Chloe esta en el hotel dónde vive-dijo Adrien apareciendo cómo Chat noir.

-Eso es imposible yo soy la verdadera Chloe-dijo Chloe sacándose el yoyo, para apuntar a Ladybug con el talismán disparando una ráfaga de fuego, y Ladybug lo esquivó, pero eso no detuvo a Chloe continuó hasta que Chat Noir golpeó su mano haciéndole soltar el talismán del dragón, viendo que no podía ganar decidió irse usando el talismán de la serpiente.

-Esos talismanes son peligrosos-dijo Chat noir al ver que Chloe se fue.

-Si-dijo Ladybug volteando a ver a Jackie y su equipo-muy bien quiénes son ustedes y ¿saben algo de los talismanes?-pregunto Ladybug.

-Si, tenemos conocimiento de los talismanes-respondio Jade.

-Bien tienen que contarnos todo-dijo Alya saliendo de su escondite y grabandolos.

-No tenemos tiempo para explicar tenemos que encontrar los otros talismanes-dijo el Tío-Y algo más no tenemos tiempo de jugar a los superhéroes con adolescentes.

-Nosotros somos superhéroes de verdad-dijo Chat Noir, eso sorprendió un poco al equipo pero debido a que era otro mundo pensaron que era posible.

-Y se de alguien que tiene otro talismán-dijo Alya, hasta que un perro se le acercó y trató de llamar su atención-un perro, pero ¿Qué quiere-dijo hasta que noto que tenía en su boca un talismán con un grabado de mono.

-El talismán del mono-dijo el tío.

-¿Y que hace?-preguntó Ladybug.

-Es un talismán que puede transformar a las personas en animales, eso puede significar que tal vez es una persona convertida en perro-dijo Jade agarrando el talismán y activandolo convierte al perro de nuevo en humano.

-¿Nino?-pregunto Alya.

-Si, estaba en el parque y encontré el talismán-contesto Nino.

-Bien, puedes llevarnos a la persona que tiene el talismán-dijo Jackie.

**En la guarida subterránea de Gabriel**

Estaban transformados en Hawkmoth y Mayura respectivamente y habían estado viendo las noticias por internet y vieron el Ladyblog y vieron que había gente que sabía de los talismanes hasta que se cortó y no pudieron ver nada más.

-Bien Mayura envía un sentimonster para espiarlos, ya que el prodigio del pavo real esta reparado no hay problema-dijo Hawkmoth.

-Si-dijo Mayura usando un llavero de la torre Eiffel y usando una pluma para crear un sentimonster parecido a un camaleón, era pequeño y lo mando a seguirlos, el sentimonster se volvió invisible.

**En el hotel con Chloe buena**

Estaban todos reunidos en el cuarto de hotel de Chloe y las chicas aun estaban ahí, no se le permitió a Alya que grabará, nadie noto al sentimonster que llegó a espiarlos.

-Asi que el talismán del tigre lo tenía ella, y yo creí que tenía problemas de ira-dijo Jackie viendo que estaba a la mitad el talismán.

-¿Que son los talismanes?-pregunto Ladybug.

-Para empezar no somos de este mundo y algo más del mundo que venimos los talismanes fueron creados hace mucho tiempo y algo más cada talismán tiene un poder diferente-respondio el Tío.

-Talismán del Gallo da el Poder de levitación y telequinesis, el del buey super fuerza, el de la serpiente la invisibilidad, el del conejo super velocidad, el del carnero el poder de la proyección astral, el del dragón el poder de la combustión, el de la rata le da vida a lo inanimado, el del caballo puede curar heridas y enfermedades, el del mono puede convertir a las personas en animales, el del perro da inmortalidad y invulnerabilidad, el talismán del cerdo visión de calor y por último el del tigre divide las mitades positivas y negativas del que lo usé o el bien y el mal en dos seres separados-dijo Jade.

-Eso quiere decir que en realidad-dijo Ladybug señalando a Chloe-ella es la Chloe buena y la Chloe a la que nos enfrentamos es la Chloe mala.

-Ya decía que era raro que Chloe se comportará tan amable-dijo Alya y todas asintieron.

-No puedo creer que el talismán me separará de mi lado malo, y nunca creí que sería tan malvado-dijo Chloe.

-Tranquila Chloe, detendremos a tu lado malo y piensa que también tienes un lado bueno muy amable, debes saberlo tu eres el lado bueno-dijo Chat noir calmando a Chloe.

-Gracias, ya me siento mejor-dijo Chloe.

-Bueno, hay que encontrar los otros talismánes, ya encontramos el talismán del cerdo, el del mono, y le quitaron a la Chloe mala el del dragón, y la mitad del talismán de tigre, para regresar a las dos Chloes a la normalidad debemos encontrar la otra mitad-dijo Jackie.

-me acuerdo que mi amiga Marinette tiene un talismán-recordo Alya.

-Yo me topé con ella y me dió el talismán del conejo-dijo Ladybug sacándolo de su yoyo.

-Y yo me topé con Adrien y el encontró el del buey-dijo Chat Noir sacándolo de su bolsillo.

Mientras ellos hablan Mayura veía todo atravez del sentimonster.

**En la guarida de hawkmoth**

Hawkmoth decidió crear un Akuma para buscar el talismán del caballo.

-Tengo que encontrarlo, puedo curar a mi esposa con ese talismán-dijo Hawkmoth.

-Si, pero mientras podría tratar de quitarles los que ya tienen-sugirio Mayura.

-si, así podremos usarlos para que si no funciona el talismán los podamos usar para quitarles los prodigios a Ladybug y chat noir-dijo Hawkmoth, Mayura hizo que el sentimonster se acercará pero no pudo, hasta que noto que el anciano usaba un pez globo que brillaba.

-Parece que el anciano usa un hechizo que me impide acercarme-dijo Mayura.

-Bueno, puedo usar a el lado malo de Chloe para buscar el talismán del caballo-dijo Hawkmoth sabiendo que si era la mitad negativa de Chloe debería tener emociones negativas y odio hacia Ladybug, entonces abrió el ventanal.

-Un ser llenó de maldad e irá, una presa perfecta para mis malvados Akumas-dijo Hawkmoth tomando una mariposa y llenándola de energía negativa-vuela mi malvado akuma y has tu trabajo.

**En otro lado con el lado malvado de Chloe**

Estaba en un callejón estaba enojada por lo que pasó, no noto que una mariposa se acercó a ella y entró a sus lentes de inmediato esa figura se reflejó en el rostro de la chica.

-White Tigress, soy Hawkmoth te doy el poder de vengarte de Ladybug, a cambio quiero que busques por mi cierto talismán, que dices tenemos un trato-hablo Hawkmoth.

-Si Hawkmoth-dijo Chloe.

**De vuelta con los demás en el hotel**

Todos estaban hablando de los talismanes, mientras el tío usaba un hechizo de protección para que no entrarán sombras de Khan y Shendu no pudiera encontrarlos cuando llegara, entonces vieron en la televisión que otro akuma atacaba.

-No puede ser, tal vez ahora si fue akumatizada-dijo Ladybug

-Hay qué ir a detenerla-dijo Chat noir.

-Bueno, no se preocupen los ayudaremos-dijo Jade.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Nota de autor:** qué les pareció dejen comentarios porfavor


	6. Chapter 6

**nota de autor:** aqui esta el sexto y último capitulo y agradesco JBlaser por ayudarme

* * *

-Jade no vas a ir con nosotros-dijo Jackie.

-Pero Jackie, quiero ayudar-hablo Jade.

-No es necesario, nosotros podemos derrotarla-hablo Ladybug-ya hemos derrotado a muchos villanos.

-Es cierto y podemos quitarle a ella el talismán que ya tiene-dijo Chat noir.

-Si y algo más tenemos que buscar los talismanes que nos faltan-hablo el Tío.

-Oigan, no mencionaron el talismán de la rata, si no lo han encontrado se donde esta-dijo Alya.

-Aaahhh, con las prisas olvide que ya lo traía-dijo Jackie.

-Hablando de los talismanes se donde está otro, el del carnero-dijo Chat noir.

-¿Quién lo tiene?-pregunto Ladybug.

-Bueno lo tiene Kagami una amiga del chico que tenía el talismán del buey-respondio Chat noir-el me lo dijo.

-Si quieren le pueden pedir a mi chófer que los lleve, solo le tendrían que dar la dirección-sugirio Chloe.

-Si, pueden ir y nos encargamos de el lado malvado de Chloe-dijo Ladybug.

-Oigan, cuando nos encontramos por primera vez mencionaste algo de un akuma-dijo Jade-¿Que es un akuma-dijo?.

-Un akuma es una mariposa que usa un villano llamado Hawkmoth para crear villanos, cada villano tiene un poder diferente y para quitarle los poderes al villano hay que romper el objeto en el que entra el akuma, pero el akuma tiene que ser purificado, o si no se multiplicará y creará mas villanos que estarán al mando del Akuma original que es controlado por Hawkmoth-explico Ladybug.

-Muy bien, danos la dirección y iremos por el talismán-dijo Jackie, una vez que Chat noir les dijo la dirección los chan menos Jade se fueron en la limosina de Chloe, pero el sentimonster los siguió subiéndose a la limosina.

-Muy bien es hora de ir a luchar con ella-dijo Ladybug

-Si-hablo Chat noir.

**En el parque con la Chloe mala**

Ella estaba esperando a los héroes su traje se parecía al de Chat noir sólo que con los colores de un tigre blanco, Mayura le había llevado a la guarida de hawkmoth y ahí le dieron otros talismanes y ahora estaba en el parque esperándolos.

-¿Cuanto van a tardar en llegar?-se preguntó a si misma, hasta que los vió llegar.

-Chloe, rindete y danos el talismán que tienes-dijo Ladybug.

-Mi nombre no es Chloe, es White tigress y ustedes me darán los talismanes que tienen-dijo White tigress, entonces una figura con forma de mariposa apareció en su rostro.

-White tigress, puedes tratar de quitarles sus prodigios, quienes los ayudan encontrarán el talismán que buscó, ya sea con el talismán o sus prodigios me conformó-dijo Hawkmoth.

-Si Hawkmoth-dijo White tigress, se abalanzó contra Ladybug con golpes y patadas.

-Escucha, el talismán del tigre dividió tu lado bueno de tu lado malo y tu eres el lado malo-dijo Ladybug mientras esquivaba los ataques de White Tigress, lo que dijo sorprendió a White tigress deteniendola un momento para después White tigress esquivara un ataque de Chat noir.

-Buen intentó pero eso no es posible, sólo puede haber una Chloe-dijo White tigress.

**Mientras tanto con Jackie y el Tío**

Habían llegado a la casa, una vez que se bajaron tocaron el timbre.

-¿Quien es?-pregunto alguien por el interfono.

-Me llamó Jackie Chan y busco a Kagami-respondio Jackie.

-¿Para que la buscá?-pregunto la persona por el interfono.

-Queremos hablar sobre el talismán del carnero que encontró-dijo Jackie.

-Puede pasar-dijo la voz, se oyó un zumbido y la puerta se abrió, una vez adentro se toparon con una chica.

-Muy bien, mí nombre es Kagami, ¿que saben acerca del talismán que encontré?-pregunto Kagami.

-Ese talismán término aquí por error y algo más necesitamos que nos los des y algo más porque es muy peligroso-respondio el Tío.

Kagami sacó el talismán mostrándoselo a ellos.

-¿Que poderes tiene, e tratado de averiguar que hace y no lo sé, un amigo mío encontró uno que le da super fuerza?-dijo Kagami.

-Ese talismán da el poder de la proyección astral, separa el alma del cuerpo, y termina cómo si fuera un fantasma-respondio Jackie-pero ten cuidado no se valla a activar por accidente.

-llevo con este talismán un rato y no a pasado nada-dijo Kagami y entonces el talismán empezó a brillar y Kagami se sorprendió y cayó en el suelo.

-Kagami, sé que estás sorprendida pero tienes qué poner atención, sólo tienes que regresar a tu cuerpo-dijo Jackie y entonces Kagami se levantó.

-Bueno, ya vi lo que hace, les devuelvo el talismán-dijo Kagami entregándoles el talismán.

-Gracias, ahora tenemos que irnos, aún nos faltan más talismanes-dijo Jackie, se despidieron de Kagami y ya Ibán en la limosina hasta que la lagartija empezó a brillar.

-Hay otro talismán cerca-dijo el Tío-Chofer tiene que ir a allá y algo más valla más rápido.

**Mientras tanto en la guarida de hawkmoth**

Estaba viendo Mayura todo atraves del sentimonster y le decía a hawkmoth.

-Parece que sólo les falta hallar el del caballo, ¿Aún no puedes acercarte?-pregunto Hawkmoth.

-No señor, parece que el hechizo aún sigue activo-respondio Mayura.

-Entonces, solo tenemos que esperar a que ellos encuentren todos los que faltan para poder robarlos-dijo Hawkmoth.

**De vuelta con los chan**

Estaban en la limosina y el chófer seguía las direcciones que le indicaba el Tío, hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde había un barco.

-Aqui esta el talismán detengase-dijo el tío, el chófer se detuvo, entraron al barco y estaba ahí un chico con una guitarra.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-pregunto el chico.

-Estamos buscando algo, ¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó Jackie.

-Mi nombre es Luka, y ¿Que están buscando?-volvio a preguntar Luka.

-Buscamos un talismán con grabado de caballo-respondio Jackie.

-Yo lo encontré-hablo Luka mostrando el talismán.

-Bien, es nuestro nos lo puedes dar-dijo Jackie.

Luka dudó un momento pero decidió dárselo porque pensó que debían tener algo que ver con el talismán, una vez que Jackie y el tío tuvieron el talismán se marcharon.

**En la guarida de hawkmoth**

-Ya encontraron el talismán, tengo que hacer que White tigress valla para robarlos-dijo Hawkmoth.

**De vuelta con Ladybug**

Estaban peleando con White tigress y no le podían quitar los talismánes que tenía en una bolsa, ella les dijo que tenía más y no había usado ninguno pero tenía la agilidad y fuerza de un tigre, entonces una silueta de una mariposa apareció en su rostro.

-White tigress, los demás encontraron los talismanes restantes, ve a donde te diga, tengo un sentimonster siguiendolos, con todos los talismanes podrás vengarte de Ladybug-dijo Hawkmoth.

-Si, con todos los talismanes podré ser más poderosa-dijo White tigress-me voy, tengo que encontrar los demás talismanes-les dijo a Ladybug y Chat noir para sacar el talismán del gallo y el de la serpiente volviéndose invisible.

-No puede ser volvió a ser invisible, tenemos que encontrarla-dijo Ladybug.

-Si pero ella dijo que iba a tratar de encontrar los talismanes así que debemos encontrar Jackie y al tío-dijo Chat noir.

**Minutos después con Jackie**

Jackie y el tío Ibán saliendo del barco hasta que apareció una chica con un traje con los patrones de tigre blanco.

-Muy bien ustedes denme los talismanes, o los destruiré-dijo esa chica.

-¿Quién eres y porqué quieres los talismanes?-pregunto Jackie.

-Soy White tigress y los necesito para Hawkmoth y vengarme de Ladybug-dijo White tigress.

Cuándo los chan la vieron a ella y olleron lo que dijo se acordaron lo que les dijo Ladybug, entonces ella empezó a atacarlos dándoles patadas, golpes.

-Oye se que eres el lado malvado de la chica llamada Chloe, pero porque quieres vengarte de Ladybug-dijo Jackie esquivando sus ataques.

-Ladybug me dijo que no podía volver a usar el prodigio de la abeja, y porque siguen tratando de engañarme diciéndome que soy el lado malo de Chloe, yo soy la verdadera Chloe-exclamo White tigress.

Y siguieron peleando hasta que White tigress derriba a Jackie en el suelo y le quita la bolsa dónde tiene los talismanes.

-Muy bien, ya tengo los talismanes-dijo White tigress, y la silueta de la mariposa apareció en su rostro.

-Bien White tigress, trae los talismanes-dijo Hawkmoth.

-No, me voy vengar de Ladybug primero-respondio White tigress.

-Ven inmediatamente o te quitaré tus poderes-grito Hawkmoth.

-Esta bien-respondio White tigress, pero antes de que se fuera el tío y Jackie le atacaron y la silueta de la mariposa volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

-White tigress usa el talismán del conejo te dará super velocidad-dijo Hawkmoth, Whites tigress mientras esquivaba los ataques buscó el talismán y lo encontró, una vez en su mano el talismán comenzó a brillar y se fue corriendo.

-No puede ser-dijo el tío-se llevó los talismanes y algo más tenemos que encontrarlos rápido y algo más pidamos ayuda a Ladybug y Chat noir ellos tienen experiencia enfrentando a esta clase de magia.

Entonces el tío y Jackie se fueron para buscar a Ladybug y Chat noir.

**En un callejón en otro lugar**

Se había abierto un portal y de el salió una criatura verde y grande que miró a su alrededor.

-Asi que este es el mundo en el que terminaron los talismanes, bueno los voy a encontrar-dijo el ser.

**En la guarida de hawkmoth.**

Estaban Hawkmoth, Mayura y White tigress en la guarida en el lugar donde estaban las mariposas.

-Muy bien, el talismán del caballo, espero que funcione-hablo Hawkmoth.

-Bien, ya tienes lo que quieres me puedo ir, tengo que vengarme de Ladybug-dijo White tigress.

-No tan rápido, tenemos que esperar a ver si funciona, sino funciona tendrás que conseguir los prodigios-dijo Hawkmoth-espera aquí o te quitaré tus poderes.

-Esta bien-respondio White tigress a regañadientes.

-Y no nos sigas, sabré si nos sigues-dijo Hawkmoth.

Hawkmoth y Mayura salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el soporte vital de Emilie.

-Bien mi querida Emilie, si esto funciona te tendré de regreso-dijo Hawkmoth, quito la tapa del soporte vital y puso el talismán del caballo en las manos de Emilie, entonces el talismán empezó a brillar pero Emilie no se movió ni nada.

-El talismán no funciona, tendremos que conseguir los prodigios entonces-dijo Mayura.

-Tienes razón, voy a enviar de nuevo a White tigress para que les quité los prodigios-dijo Hawkmoth.

Fueron a donde estaba White tigress, ella parecía desesperada.

-White tigress, no funcionó el talismán, tendrás que conseguir los prodigios, y no me contestes sólo piensa que sera una forma de vengarte de Ladybug-dijo Hawkmoth.

-Esta bien, siempre y cuando pueda vengarme de Ladybug-dijo White tigress.

**En el hotel donde vive Chloe**

Todos estaban ahí, Ladybug, Chat noir, Jackie y el tío estaban de nuevo ahí.

-Ya hemos buscado por todos lados y no hemos encontrado a White tigress-dijo Chat noir.

-No nos podemos rendir, quién sabe para qué Hawkmoth quiera esos talismanes-hablo Ladybug.

-No se para que los quiere pero es muy importante localizar a ese villano-dijo Jade.

-Puedo usar el hechizo localizador para saber dónde estan-hablo el tío.

Estaban hablando hasta que vieron en la televisión una criatura grande y verde.

-O no, shendu vino a buscar los talismanes-dijo Jade.

-¿Quien es shendu?-pregunto Alya.

-Shendu es un villano de nuestro mundo es un dragón-respondio Jackie.

-¿Y que es lo que quiere? preguntó Ladybug.

-Quiere los talismanes-respondio Jade.

-Entonces ira trás White tigress o Hawkmoth-dijo Chat noir, y vieron que iba hacia la torre Eiffel y vieron que estaba White tigress ahí.

-Hay que ir ahí, si shendu consigue los talismanes sera el fin-dijo Jackie.

-Iremos nosotros, ustedes quédense aquí-dijo Ladybug.

-Nosotros nos hemos enfrentado a shendu antes-dijo Jackie.

-Si y algo más tengo un hechizo que puede desterrar a shendu a otra dimensión-dijo el tío.

-Muy bien, pueden venir-dijo Ladybug.

**En la torre Eiffel minutos antes**

Había llegado a la torre Eiffel iba a empezar a atacar para que Ladybug llegará, sacó el talismán del dragón y se preparó para quemar todo, hasta que vió a un ser grande y verde.

-Dame los talismanes o te destruiré-dijo el ser.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo White tigress mirándolo sorprendida.

-Soy shendu y dame esos talismanes-dijo Shendu.

-Jamas-grito White tigress y ambos empezaron a pelear.

Ladybug y Chat noir junto con Jackie y el tío llegaron y vieron lo que pasaba.

-Muy bien tengo que preparar el hechizo para enviar a Shendu a otra dimensión-dijo el tío.

-Oigan que les parece si los dejamos pelear-sugirio Chat noir.

-Chat noir, ¿porque quieres dejarlos pelear?-pregunto Ladybug.

-Si White tigress tiene todos los talismanes podría ganar y sería distracción para preparar el hechizo-sugirio Chat noir.

-Tienes razón-dijo Ladybug y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Shendu intenta golpearla pero ella esquiva con su agilidad de tigre, Shendu dispara contra ella haciendo que su cuerpo se queme un poco, White tigress usa el talismán del buey para golpear a Shendu muy fuerte, el conejo y serpiente para esquivar los ataques.

Mientras el tío comenzaba a hacer su conjuro.

-Muy bien es hora de empezar-dijo el tío-Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao.

Empezó a decir el tío y el portal empezó a abrirse, hasta que en uno de sus ataques White tigress sacó los talismanes del dragón y cerdo pero uno de sus ataques le dió al conjuro del tío y interrumpió el ritual.

-No puede ser destruyeron el conjuro-dijo el tío.

-¿No puede hacer otro?-pregunto Ladybug.

-Si pero los ingredientes que tengo solo son suficientes para otro portal y algo más necesitaré más para poder volver a nuestro mundo si uso los que tengo para usarlo en shendu-respondio el tío.

-Parece que White tigress esta apunto de ganar-dijo Chat noir apuntando hacia shendu y White tigress.

Shendu estaba en el suelo, White tigress había acabado con el ahora estaba con un talismán en su mano y le dió convirtiéndolo en gato.

-Muy bien quién sigue-dijo White tigress girando hacia Ladybug y Chat noir.

-Rindete, esos talismanes son muy peligrosos, tienen que volver a su mundo, y tú y tu lado bueno deben volver a la normalidad-dijo Ladybug.

-Ya les dije que yo soy la verdadera Chloe y esa que dicen debe ser una impostora-dijo Whites tigress.

Entonces empezaron a pelear Chat noir usa su bastón y Jackie usa un tubo de metal para luchar contra White tigress pero ella lo esquiva con su velocidad, Ladybug la ata con su yoyo, pero usa el talismán del mono para convertirse en un pájaro para escapar y luego regresar a la normalidad, White tigress usa el cerdo para disparar láser, los buenos esquivan.

-Es muy poderosa, tenemos que pensar en algo-dijo Ladybug.

-Que tal si le das el prodigio del dragón a Kagami y el de la abeja al lado bueno de Chloe-sugirio Chat noir volviendo a esquivar los ataques.

-Tienes razón, pero tal vez deba darle el prodigio del dragón a Jackie, porque el tiene más experiencia en lucha y sabe de los talismanes, pero darle el prodigio de la abeja a Chloe no se si sea buena idea-dijo Ladybug.

-Es el lado bueno de Chloe, no nos va a traicionar-dijo Chat noir.

-Tienes razón, ahora regresó-dijo Ladybug usando su yoyo para irse.

-¿Adonde fue ella?-pregunto Jackie esquivando.

-Fue por algo que necesitamos-dijo Chat noir mientras esquivaba.

**Minutos después en el cuarto de Marinette**

Había sacado la caja donde estaban los prodigios.

-Muy bien el prodigio del dragón y el de la abeja-dijo Ladybug pero cuando iba a tomar el de la abeja empezó a dudar, pero al final se decidió y se fue.

**Minutos después en el cuarto de Chloe**

Todas estaban viendo lo que pasaba y Jade aprovecho que estaban sustraídas para irse sin que nadie se diera cuenta, entonces llegó Ladybug.

-¡Ladybug!, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Alya.

-Estoy aquí para buscar ayuda-dijo Ladybug girándose hacia Chloe sacando la caja del prodigio de la abeja-lado bueno de Chloe te elijo para usar el prodigio de la abeja.

-¿Estas segura de esto?, te traicione-dijo Chloe.

-Confio en ti, después de todo eres el lado bueno de Chloe-respondio Ladybug.

Chloe sonrió y tomó la caja para después abrirlo y hubo una luz con una bola de energía una vez que se disipó había un kwami con colores de una abeja.

-Hola mi reina-dijo el kwami con un poco de miedo.

-No temas Pollen, debido a ciertas circunstancias su lado bueno y malo se separaron, ella es el bueno-dijo Ladybug tranquilizado a Pollen.

-Muy bien, Pollen a zumbar-dijo Chloe transformándose en Queen bee.

-Muy bien es hora de irnos-dijo Ladybug, y se fueron por la ventana.

**Minutos después en la pelea con White tigress**

Chat noir y Jackie estaban peleando contra White tigress, hasta que llegaron Ladybug y Queen bee, Chat noir se llevó a Jackie a donde estába Ladybug y fueron a esconderse a otro lugar lejos, Ladybug se acercó a Jackie.

-Jackie, te elijo para usar el prodigio del dragón-dijo Ladybug mostrándole la caja donde estaba el prodigio.

-¿Qué es un prodigio?-pregunto Jackie.

-son los artefactos mágicos de nuestro mundo, son los que nos dan nuestros poderes y nuestros trajes-respondio Ladybug.

Jackie entendiendo agarró la caja y la abrió, y salió una bola de luz que desapareció hasta dejar una criatura roja con cuernos.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es longg-dijo longg.

-Ahora cuando te transformes te dara el poder del dragón del Viento, Agua y Rayo-dijo Ladybug.

-¿Cómo me transformo?-pregunto Jackie poniéndose el prodigio.

-solo di, Tormenta a Mi, y para poder destransformarte, debes decir fuera Dragón-dijo Longg

-Tormenta a mi-dijo dudoso Jackie, transformándose y chat Noor le dijo que eligiera rápidamente un nombre de superhéroe y eligió Fucanglong.

-Muy bien es hora de ir a pelear-dijo Ladybug y todos se fueron a enfrentar a White tigress.

-White tigress sal de dónde estés-dijo Ladybug.

-Asi que ella es la que según ustedes es mi lado bueno-dijo White tigress acercándose.

-Escucha, se que es sorprendente pero es cierto, soy tu lado bueno-dijo Queen bee.

-¡Callate impostora!-grito White tigress empezando a atacar.

Whitee usa la serpiente para volverse invisible.

-Dragon de agua-dijo Fucanglong usando sus poderes para convertirse en agua y humedecer el suelo para que puedan ver dónde están sus pies, Chat noir la golpea con su bastón.

-es hora de usar mi amuleto encantado-dijo Ladybug-Amuleto encantado-dijo Ladybug usándo el amuleto encantado y este se convierte en un megáfono.

-muy bien distraiganla mientras pienso en un plan-dijo Ladybug a Fucanglong y Chat y Queen bee, White tigress usa el talismán del dragón para disparar bolas de fuego, Fucanglong se convierte en viento para apagar el fuego, White tigress usa el buey para atacar, pero Chat viene detrás de ella para sostenerla.

-Muy bien, veneno-dijo Queen bee invocando su poder dándole a White tigress, Chat noir la suelta creyendo que la derrotó pero White tigress usa el talismán del caballo para curarse, después usa el talismán de el gallo para volar, Queen bee usa su trompo para atraparla, y a Ladybug finalmente se le ocurrió un plan y se acercó a Fucanglong, Queen bee y Chat noir.

-Muy bien, lo que hay que hacer es hacerla enojar, no me gusta hacer lo que voy a hacer pero la voy a insultar-dijo Ladybug en susurros.

-Estas segura, podría causar mas desastres-dijo Fucanglong.

-Todo estará bien, ya evacuaron las casas y no es la primera vez que para ganar hay que hacer enojar a un villano, y el amuleto encantado nunca se equivoca-dijo Ladybug.

Fucanglong lo pensó pero decidió confiar en ellos, ninguno se dió cuenta que Jade estaba llegó.

-oye porque no bajas para qué pueda patearte el trasero-dijo jade a White tigress que trataba de quitarse el trompo.

-Jade sal de aquí-grito Fucanglong.

-Hola Jackie, que disfraz tan genial-dijo Jade.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-pregunto Ladybug.

-conosco su manera de regañar-respondio Jade, pero White tigress pudo soltarse aterrizó y agarró el talismán del dragón y apuntó a Jade, Fucanglong cargó a Jade y se fue corriendo esquivando los ataques de White tigress.

-Mal día, mal día-repitio Fucanglong.

Ladybug agarro el megáfono le hablo a White tigress.

-White tigress creó que tú aspecto es horrible, tanto tú forma real cómo tu forma akumatizada, eres fea y nadie te va a amar-dijo Ladybug.

Eso hizo enojar mucho a White tigress y empezó a atacarlos con el talismán del dragón y también quemó edificios incluyendo la casa de Gabriel Agreste lo cual hizo enojar a Hawkmoth, y la silueta de la mariposa apareció en el rostro de White tigress.

-White tigress detente-ordeno Hawkmoth.

-No, no pararé hasta vengarme de Ladybug-respondio White tigress, Hawkmoth trató de causarle dolor pero no funcionó por el talismán del perro y el del caballo entonces la desakumatizo y el akuma salio de sus lentes haciendo que se quedara sorprendida tanto que Ladybug aprovecho para quitarle la bolsa en la que traía los talismanes.

-No más maldades para ti pequeño akuma ¡Yo te libero del mal!-dijo atrapando el akuma purificandolo-Adios mariposita.

-Que te parece, probablemente quemaste la casa de hawkmoth y por eso te desakumatizo-dijo Ladybug.

-Aun tengo el talismán del dragón-dijo Chloe mala y estuvo apunto de darle a Ladybug, pero Chat noir le dió con su bastón haciendo que soltara el talismán y Fucanglong lo agarro-Muy bien me rindo.

-Ganamos-dijieron los superhéroes al mismo tiempo haciendo el choque de puños.

-Es hora de regresar a las dos Chloés a la normalidad-dijo Chat noir.

-si, las dos mitades están en la bolsa-dijo Ladybug encontrando las dos mitades-¿Para regresarlas a la normalidad sólo juntamos las dos mitades del talismán?-pregunto Ladybug.

-Si-respondió Fucanglong.

-¿Pero antes no hay que averiguar si ella sabe dónde esta Hawkmoth?-pregunto Chat noir.

-Tienes razón-dijo Ladybug y todos se acercaron a la Chloe mala-¿Sabés donde está Hawkmoth?.

-Si pero no te lo diré-respondio el lado malo de Chloe.

-¿Entonces porque quiso ahora los talismanes?-preguntó Chat noir.

-solo quería él del caballo, pero no se para que-respondio el lado malo de Chloe.

-El del caballo, el caballo puede curar heridas y enfermedades-dijo Jade.

-Pero parece que no funcionó, porque si hubiera funcionado no me habría obligado a tratar de robar los prodigios, apesar de haberle llevado los talismanes-dijo con enojó Chloe mala.

-Bueno, no podemos convencerla de decirnos-dijo Chat noir.

-Es cierto, es el lado malo de Chloe, así que no nos dirá-dijo Ladybug acercándose a Queen bee y Fucanglong-es hora de regresar los prodigios.

-Zumbido fuera-dijo Queen bee destransformandose volviendo a ser Chloe buena y el prodigio a Ladybug.

-Fuera dragón-dijo Fucanglong destransformandose y volviendo a ser Jackie y el prodigio a Ladybug.

-Muy bien es hora de devolverlas a la normalidad-dijo Ladybug.

-Antes me gustaría decirte gracias por dejarme volver a usar el prodigio de la abeja-dijo Chloe buena.

-De nada-respondio Ladybug juntando las dos mitades, entonces ambas Chloes empezaron a brillar y se combinaron de nuevo en una persona, Ladybug se acercó a ella.

-Alejate, aún estoy enojada contigo-dijo Chloe yéndose de ahí.

-¿Asi es ella normalmente?-pregunto Jackie.

-Si así es ella normalmente-respondio Ladybug, lanzó al aire el megáfono y éste se divide en miles de mariquitas que repararon todos los destrozos que hizo Chloe.

-Muy bien es hora de irnos-dijo el tío-Y algo más tengo a shendu en esta jaula-dijo mostrando a un gato verde en una jaula-y algo más la policía estuvo al tanto de todo y me proporcionó la jaula.

-Es cierto, era muy entretenida esta dimensión-dijo Jade decepcionada de que tenían que irse.

-si, pero es hora de irnos-dijo Jackie.

El tío preparó el conjuro y un portal empezó a abrirse.

-Cuando lleguemos a nuestra dimensión nos encargaremos de shendu-dijo el tío.

-Adios-dijo Jade.

-Adios también-dijo Jade.

Entonces Jackie, el tío y Jade se metieron al portal y una vez que pasaron todos se cerró el portal, y ya todos se fueron a sus casas y las chicas que vieron lo que pasó en la televisión se fueron, porque entendieron que había vuelto la Chloe de siempre.

**En el cuarto de Marinette minutos después**

Marinette entró a su cuarto y de destransformo y salió tikki.

-Este día fue agotador-dijo Marinette.

-Es cierto, este akuma fue el más difícil-dijo Tikki.

-si, el lado malvado de Chloe era muy malvado-dijo Marinette.

-si, pero su lado bueno era muy amable-dijo Tikki.

-Bueno al menos ahora sabemos que si tiene un lado bueno-dijo Marinette y se dió cuenta de que aun tenía la ropa que le puso la Chloe buena y prosiguió a cambiarse y irse a dormir.

**En el cuarto de Adrien**

Estaba viendo la computadora, el vídeo de la batalla.

-El lado malo de Chloe era muy malvado-dijo Adrien.

-Si, todos tienen un lado bueno y un lado malo, pero en algunos domina el lado malo y en otros el lado bueno-dijo plagg, después se fueron a dormir.

**En la guarida de hawkmoth**

Estaba destransformado tanto Gabriel cómo Nathalie, estaban en la habitación donde estaba el soporte vital de Emilie

-Eso fue muy peligroso señor-dijo Nathalie.

-Es cierto, era muy malvado el lado malo de Chloe, pero te aseguro que la próxima vez lo lograré y derrotare a Ladybug y chat noir-dijo Hawkmoth.

**Al día siguiente en la escuela**

Todos habían llegado, Marinette logró llegar antes sin la ayuda del talismán del conejo.

-Hola Alya-dijo Marinette saludando a Alya, entonces llegó Chloe y todos la miraron, por lo que vieron de la batalla y vieron a las dos Chloes se imaginaron lo que pasó.

-¿Que me están mirando?-pregunto Chloe.

-Nada, por cierto ¿quieres los brazaletes de la amistad que tú lado bueno nos dió?-pregunto Marinette.

-No recuerdo nada sobre brazaletes, sólo recuerdo algunas cosas-dijo Chloe yéndose a sentar-pero se pueden quedar con ellos si es cierto lo que dicen, no me importa.

-creo que extrañare a la Chloe buena-dijo Marinette y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

**Fin**

* * *

**Nota de autor:**qué les pareció dejen comentarios porfavor.


End file.
